


Accidental Understanding

by SerenityWritesSlash (Starlinghue)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alcohol, Brief mentions of puke, Drabble, Friendship, M/M, boys being dorks, piggy back rides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2747228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlinghue/pseuds/SerenityWritesSlash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a party, Dex and Nursey forcefully bond as they carry their unconscious, still very drunk friend, Chowder, across campus and back to his dorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> I love this webcomic but I don't know if my dumb drabbles hold a candle to its glory. And why oh why did I start shipping this?

Nursey woke up to a light shake on his shoulder, blinking his eyed open and flinching at the light that shone in them. A very concerned Eric Bittle stared back.

 

"Oh, maybe we should just let them stay over, Jack. It's almost two a.m!"

 

Jack, who was standing a few feet away and lifting one of the sophomore members of the team to his feet, shook his head. 

"Bittle, you know the rules. Everyone's gotta be out of the Haus by tomorrow morning, otherwise-"

 

"Okay, okay, quit griping Zimmerman." The Georgian waved his hand dismissively, "Nursey? I'm sorry, but y'all need to get up now, okay?"

 

With a grunt, the freshman sat up. He noticed Dex, who was being ushered awake by Ransom, glaring at him from across the room.

 

"Where's Chowder?" Nursey said, and he cringed at the taste of beer in his mouth. It never sat right after having one too many. 

 

Bitty smiled a little, "Oh, he's asleep on the couch downstairs. I was hoping you and Dex could take him back to his dorm, poor guy's not in a walking mood."

 

"Got it," Dex muttered, then he gave Nursey one of his infamous looks of exasperation. "Come on, let's go get him."

 

With a sigh, Nursey teetered to his feet, thanked Bitty for waking him, and slowly headed out the door. The Haus was eerily quiet at night. The party had died off about half an hour ago and everyone inside the place was passed out or throwing up in their rooms.

 

Nursey noticed Lardo holding Shitty's hair back as the poor guy puked in the downstairs bathroom. She shot Nursey a beam and a thumbs up, and he rolled his eyes at her drunk enthusiasm.

 

Chowder was completely out; snoring, drooling, the whole picture. Dex sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, then gave Nursey another look.

 

"You gonna carry him or me?"

 

"....How about we switch halfway across campus?"

 

"Deal," Dex yawned, then he moved to scoop the goalie onto his back. 

 

Getting Chowder into a non-threatening position atop of Dex's back proved to be challenging, but Nursey eventually managed to tuck the poor guy's head onto the ginger's shoulder before they awkwardly waddled out the door.

 

Like the Haus, Samwell's campus was eerily silent. The cool night air bit at Nursey's cheeks, and he felt himself crave one of Bitty's warm apple pies. Dex actually shivered, despite having Chowder as a personal heater.

 

No one else was out at that time of night, and Nursey knew he's just fall asleep standing up if he didn't start a conversation. "Good game, huh?"

 

Dex glanced at him, "Yeah. You checked that one guy pretty well, good job."

 

"You still drunk?" Nursey chuckled, because there was no way that Will Poindexter would ever compliment him sober. 

 

"A little," Dex mused, then he paused to adjust the sleeping Chowder on his back. "Not nearly as drunk as this guy, though. Jeez, he's a lightweight."

 

Nursey laughed, "You said it."

 

They both were silent for a second, surprised they could agree on something. Well, normally the only things they could agree on were related Chowder, anyway. 

 

"I'm not a republican, you know." Dex said suddenly, and Nursey raised a brow at him. "Bitty asked me if I was, said you told him that. I'm not, okay?"

 

Nursey whistled a little when he exhaled, "That so?"

 

Dex nodded before continuing, "And... I'm not that privileged, either. We argue about that one the most, but I was a public school kid. My family money comes from a fish farm."

 

"Why're you just now telling me this?" Nursey asked, feeling his gut churn with a bit of guilt. "You should've corrected me when I first brought it up, dude."

 

Dex laughed a little bitterly, then he stopped walking. It was Nursey's turn to carry Chowder. 

 

"I don't know, man. Maybe it's cuz I just hate to let people bug me that much, but you... You cracked my perfect resolve, motherfucking..." Dex mumbled, as he carefully lifted Chowder onto Nursey's back, making sure he wouldn't fall over. 

 

He stood directly in front of Nursey to find a good spot for Chowder's head, and Nursey found his half-intoxicated mind finding Dex's dumb, uptight pout kind of adorable. 

 

"I'm sorry, dude." Nursey sighed, and he pulled out his best puppy eyes. Dex frowned at him, so he let out a huff and frowned back. "I mean it. From now on you're my not-privileged-not-republican-but-still- uptight friend."

 

"And you're an asshole," Dex scoffed, but Nursey caught him smiling. 

 

They walked in peaceful silence for the rest of the way to Chowder's dorm. They didn't bother going back to their own rooms, Nursey snuggled right up on the edge of the bed next to the still-unconcious goalie, and Dex wormed in between Chowder and the wall. Chowder woke up bright and early to throw up, and when he got back to his bed, he swore it was his hangover causing him to hallucinate the defense-men conked out and lying in a tangled heap on his bed.

 

He took a picture and sent it to Bitty with an exclamation point as a caption. Maybe they were finally get along.

...

"Goddamnit, Nurse, those are my waffles!"

 

"Chill, freckles, there'll be more next week."

 

"I WANT WAFFLES NOW, ASSHOLE."

Chowder sighed, slamming his head on the table. Some things just weren't meant to change.


End file.
